CAPER - The beginning
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: First in the C.A.P.E.R. series. Will five girls change the tough detective, determined A.D.A., and the strict judge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I do not own SVU

* * *

**AN: **This will most likely become a series. This chapter will be more about introducing the kids.

* * *

**Main O.C. Characters**

Connor/Billy: 13

Alexandra/Protector: 12

Prudence/Intelligence: 12

Eri/Guardian:8

Reid/Red:2

* * *

Liz swore she heard something as she put her night robe on. She almost jumped when she heard a quite pounding at her door. She quickly made her way to the door and unlocked it. Then she cracked it open to see who was at the door.

"Please help us."

The oldest said blood dripping down her cheek. Liz brought her hand to cover her mouth and used her other to usher the five kids in.

"What happened to you?"

She asked glancing at each child. Eri titled her head down.

"He hurt her."

Liz led them into the living room.

"I'll be right back."

Liz put on some more appropriate clothing and rang Casey to bring a detective. When she entered the living room she brought a first aid kit.

"Can you tell me your names?"

Liz asked getting what she would need to clean all the cuts the children had.

"Billy and this is Red."

The oldest answered looking at the little girl on her hip.

"I'm Intelligence and this is my sister Guardian."

She answered looking at the younger girl standing next to her.

"And I'm Protector."

Liz knew that were probably all nicknames, but at least they were willing to talk. She walked over to the oldest to disinfect her cut.

"Can you tell me who did this?"

Billy answered in a fear filled whisper.

"Caper"

Casey and Olivia arrived right as Liz finished looking over each girl.

"Girls these are my friends Casey and Olivia."

Olivia walked over to where they were sitting on the couch.

"Can you tell me your names?"

Olivia got the same answer as Liz.

"Are those your nicknames? I have a nickname too, but when I meet new people I tell them my full name first."

"Connor Salt and Reid."

Billy said pointing to herself and Reid.

"Prudence and Eri Limestone."

Prue said putting arm around her sister.

"Alexandra Niles."

Olivia smiled a little.

"I had a friend named Alex."

Casey took a spot next to Olivia.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

She asked pointing to the cut on Billy's cheek. Billy looked down causing her hair to fall in her face.

"Caper caught me watching and got me with his ring."

Olivia placed a hand on Billy's knee.

"What was he doing?"

Billy tucked a piece of Reid's hair behind her ear.

"H... he was beating Morgan with a lamp."

Olivia watched as Billy let a few tears fall. Casey turned to Alexandra.

"Can you tell me who Morgan is?"

Alexandra glanced at Reid.

"She was from his last group. It would have been Billy next that's why we left why we had the chance."

Olivia asked the next question.

"His last group?"

Eri spoke up.

"He took girls before us, but when they get to old he kills them."

Casey was surprised by her answer because she estimated the girl was no older than ten. Olivia looked at all the girls.

"Can any of you describe Caper."

Prue looked up at Liz.

"Got a pencil and a piece of paper?"

Liz walked back in the living room a minute later with the paper and pencil. Prue talked as she drew.

"He has grey/blue eyes. Brown hair with red highlights and a few grey hairs. His nose is crooked because Alex broke it once. He has a busted lip now because Billy punched him. There's a cut under his eye from a piece of wood."

Prue put the pencil down and handed Casey the very detailed drawing. Olivia glanced at the picture.

"Man you should be sketch artist when you get older."

Pure smiled.

"There's more than one reason I'm called intelligence. My photographic memory is one of them."

Olivia turned her attention to Billy who seemed to be the motherly one of the group.

"Where was Caper hurting Morgan at?"

Billy looked at Olivia.

"In the basement."

Olivia nodded for her to continue.

"I can take you there."

Olivia glanced at Casey and Liz.

"That's great, but why don't we leave the rest here with Casey and Liz."

Billy slowly handed Reid to Casey.

"If she wakes up sing to her."

Olivia looked at Liz.

"I'll need an arrest warrant."

Liz picked the phone up and spoke to Olivia.

"Go ahead, send me the address I'll get Stabler to meet you there with a warrant."

* * *

Liz and Casey decided to see how much more information they could get out of the kids.

"Why did you come to my house?"

Liz asked. Eri beat everyone with an answer.

"Your's looked the friendliest."

Casey had to hold back a laugh. Prue tilted her head to the side studying Casey.

"Olivia mentioned an arrest warrant so I'm assuming you are in law enforcement. And since you didn't go with Olivia so I'm assuming you're a lawyer, but since you're helping a detective I guess that would make you an A.D.A."

Liz crossed her arms over her chest looking impressed.

"Maybe you should be a profiler instead of a sketch artist."

Prue looked down smiling a little.

"How long have you been with Caper?"

Casey asked.

"I was nine and Eri was five so that makes three years."

Prue answered.

"I was eight so four years for me."

Casey nodded.

"What about Billy and Reid?"

Pure thought for a second.

"Billy said he took her when she was three so ten years. Reid has been his for two years her whole life."

Casey was surprised that Billy still had a mind of her own. Prue noticed Casey's shock.

"Connor means strong-willed. That's where Billy comes from. Will is normally used as a shorter version of William along with Billy which is more appropriate for a girl."

Cassy understood Prue's meaning. Liz got a text from Olivia and then sent the address to Elliott. Reid chose then to start screaming.

"What do I do?"

Casey asked the girls. Alexandra sighed.

"We don't know normally Billy calms her down by singing."

Casey tried humming, but Reid continued to scream.

"Hand her here."

Liz ordered reaching towards Casey. Casey handed the screaming child to Liz. Liz started walking around the room singing a song in Italian that Casey had no clue Liz even knew. Soon Reid stopped screaming, but every time Liz tried to hand her back she screamed.

* * *

**AN: **Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SVU.

* * *

**AN: **I want to send a thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.

* * *

**I thought it my be helpful if I gave you descriptions of the girls.**

Connor has wavy shoulder length hair with hints of red. Dark brown eyes and freckles on her nose. She's about 5'5 tall for her age.

Alexandra has straight light blonde hair to her shoulders. Her eyes are a light clear blue. Also pretty tall at 5'3.

Prudence has sleek black hair almost always in a pony tail. Grey eyes with specks of blue. Black glasses and freckles on her cheeks. Just an inch shorter than Alexa.

Eri's hair is a little lighter than her sisters that goes about two inches below her shoulders. Her eyes are green and blue mixed together making an ocean color.

Reid has firey red hair that will lighten as she gets older. Her hair has a little curl to it, but not much. Her eyes are green.

As for Casey, Olivia, and Liz the story takes place sometime between when Casey joined and the episode Ghost. I have no clue what hairstyle that would be because they change them like twice a season.

* * *

An hour later Olivia came back with Billy. Olivia announced that they had got the guy.

"What's going to happen with us?"

Alexandra asked when they returned.

"Will find you somewhere to sleep tonight then find your families."

Olivia explained. Billy crossed her arms.

"Good luck."

Casey and Olivia shared a look then Casey spoke.

"You don't want to go back home?"

Billy looked down.

"How do you think he got me to go with him ten years ago?"

Olivia looked at the other three girls.

"What about your parents?"

Pure spoke for all of them.

"He killed ours too. He killed Morgan and he's in jail so that leaves all of us parentheses."

Casey looked at Billy holding Reid.

"Is she his daughter?"

Billy nodded. Casey, Liz, and Olivia all looked at each other. Olivia spoke for all of them.

"We'll need to get your statements in the morning, but for tonight you'll stay with us."

Eri smiled.

"I call staying with Olivia."

Olivia nodded.

"So I guess I'll take Eri and Prudence."

Prue looked up from her thoughts.

"Please call me Prue."

Billy looked up too.

"Call me Billy I hate Connor."

Alexandra also corrected them.

"Alexa will work for me."

Olivia smiled at their behavior, but she knew that when they got their statements their moods would change.

"Well it's super late so how about we go ahead and leave."

Eri and Prue said their goodbyes and left with Olivia.

"Liz I can take all of them if you like."

Casey said turning to Liz.

"You're not taking any of them because I know you rode your bike here which means you're not leaving."(**AN: **Let us just pretend Casey lives close enough to Liz's to ride her bike.)

Liz said giving Casey a 'do not argue with me' look.

"How did you know I ride my bike?"

Casey asked.

"Do you even own a car Novak?"

Casey looked down so Liz took that as a no. Liz turned her attention to the three kids.

"Billy I'm sure you won't mind sharing a guest room with Reid. Alexa you and Casey can take my room."

Casey started to argue with Liz.

"Where are you sleeping?"

Liz pointed to the couch. Casey shook her head.

"I'll take the couch."

Alexa spoke up.

"I have a better idea. Liz can sleep with Billy and Reid or Casey can."

Casey thought about it.

"Okay I don't mind."

They all split up into their rooms and got a few hours of sleep.

* * *

_Next morning at Liz's_

"What are you doing Novak?"

Liz asked walking into her kitchen. Casey turned around handing her a cup of coffee.

"It's called cooking breakfast."

Liz tasted the coffee.

"I'm a little surprised you can cook."

Alexa entered the kitchen stretching.

"Is Billy up yet?"

Casey shook her head. Alexa smiled.

"She deserves to sleep in. She was always the first up."

"I'm up."

Alexa jumped when she heard Billy behind her.

"Scare someone."

Casey set three plates on the counter.

"Breakfast time."

Billy sat down with Reid in her lap.

"I didn't know what Reid would eat."

Casey said.

"Anything normal kids her age would eat."

Casey still looked a little clueless until Liz spoke.

"Give her some eggs, fruit, and cut a pancake into small bites."

Casey sent Liz a thank you smile.

* * *

_Same morning at Olivia's apartment _

"There is a coffee shop down the road that serves breakfast."

Olivia said grabbing her keys. The coffee shop wasn't to crowded when they arrived.

"What would you like to eat?"

The woman at the counter asked.

"I'll have my usual."

Olivia said then looked at Prue.

"I'll have a lemon muffin and coffee with cream."

Eri looked at the menu.

"Chocolate muffin and a hot chocolate please."

The woman smiled.

"Coming right up.""

* * *

_Precinct a little later that morning_

Elliott, Munch, Fin, and Cragen watched in surprise as they walked in. Olivia had Eri's hand in hers drinking her coffee with the other. Eri was still eating her muffin. Prue was holding her coffee and Eri's hot chocolate smiling. Casey was behind them telling Alexa about her softball years. Liz was carrying Reid and talking to Billy. Cragen was the first to speak.

"This is a rare sight."

Olivia decided to introduce everyone.

"Captain, El, Munch, Fin, meet Billy, Alexa, Prue, Eri, and Reid."

Casey went to stand so she was facing all the girls.

"Billy there is a room right down that hall is it okay if Liz and I take Reid in there while you talk to Detective Munch?"

Billy nodded. Olivia bent down a little so she was eye level with Eri.

"Can you go with them while I talk to your sister?"

Eri nodded and took Casey's hand.

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter will be their statements. Also do you think I should write Casey and Liz together?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SVU

* * *

**AN: **This chapter contains mentions of rape, murder, and abuse.

* * *

"I'm Detective John Munch, can you tell me your full name and age?"

Munch asked Billy.

"Connor Salt, but everyone calls me Billy and I'm thirteen."

Billy said leaning back in her chair.

"Can you tell me about when he first took you?"

Billy sighed and looked at the ground.

"I was three and playing in my backyard. He jumped the fence and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. He dragged me in to the house and put a knife to my throat. He killed my mother and made me watch. My father got home from work just as he finished then he killed him."

Munch wrote a few notes down.

"What about the ten years you spent with him. Did he ever hurt you in any way, make you uncomfortable?"

Billy looked at her shoes.

"You mean did he rape me?"

Munch was a little taken back by her words, but nodded.

"Did he Billy?"

Billy stood up to look out the window.

"It doesn't matter you have him on at least five abductions, murder, and Morgan's rape, Reid's proof of that."

Munch sighed.

"Billy don't you won't him found guilty on everything he did?"

Billy snapped.

"It doesn't matter I protected them, I survived, and he's going to prison. I don't have to remember what all he did."

Munch sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"I'm Detective Elliott Stabler. Can you tell me your name and age?"

Elliott asked Alexa.

"I'm twelve and my name's Alexandra Niles. Please call me Alexa."

Elliott smiled hopefully this wouldn't be to hard he hoped.

"Can you tell me about when he abducted you?"

Alexa nodded playing with the pen in her hands.

"He woke me up, gagged me, and made me watch as he killed my parents, end of story."

At least Elliott could have hoped.

"What about the four years you spent with him?"

Alexa started doodling on the palm of her hand.

"He was sort'ave nice buying us new cloths and supplying food and things to do. Billy was his favorite though."

Elliott watched her write stuff on her hand.

"What do you mean Billy was his favorite?"

Alexa stopped drawing and looked down at the floor.

"I mean she wasn't little, but she wasn't to old."

Elliott nodded in understanding after several years on the job.

"Did he ever hurt the rest of you?"

Alexa started kicking her feet.

"Not in that way, no. He did hit us and stuff, but not like Billy and Morgan. He tried once, but Billy kicked him and broke his nose again. This was after I broke it."

Elliott knew Alexa was getting uncomfortable, but he had one more question.

"What happened before you escaped?"

Alexa took a deep breath.

"We heard her crying for help. Billy told us to stay put, but I followed. He saw Billy and back-handed her. She punched him busting his lip. I started crying because Morgan was laying on the ground blood everywhere."

Elliott stopped her there.

"You can stop I know everything I need to know."

* * *

"Prue can you tell me about the day he took you?"

Olivia asked the nervous girl.

"It was a Tuesday the sun was shining. I had just got home from school so it was 3:30. My mom was wearing her yellow and pink flower dress that I loved. I heard Eri scream and I turned around. He had a gun to my father's head, Eri was crying next to him. My mom called her to her, but he put two bullets in my mother's chest. Then he shot my father and grabbed us."

Olivia didn't know what to think realising that Prue would always remember every single detail.

"What about after he took you?"

Prue started organizing the papers sitting in front of her.

"He would punish us if we got out of line. Morgan let us name Reid, Caper demanded it start with an 'R' though. He abducted in groups once the eldest in the group turned eighteen he killed her and started hunting again. He calls himself after his groups. That's why Reid's name had to start with an 'R' so he could complete his group."

Olivia took a few notes and asked her last question.

"Did you see him kill Morgan?"

When Prue shook her head no Olivia left the room.

* * *

The three detectives stood around Dr. Huang (**AN: **Sorry if I spelt it wrong)

Munch was the first to speak.

"What do you think about Billy?"

Dr. Huang sighed.

"For ten years you would think he would have brain washed her. That said I do believe he sexually assaulted her from her behavior."

Elliott held up his notes.

"Alexa's statement corresponds with that. Saying that Billy kept him from hurting the rest of them."

Munch sighed.

"During Billy's outburst she mentioned something about protecting them."

Olivia looked at Dr. Huang.

"Prue remembers every detail of everything thing that man did and she won't forget it. She's going to need some help."

Dr. Huang glanced down the hall.

"Are you going to talk to Eri?"

Elliott shook his head.

"We have more than enough evidence to put this guy away for a long time."

Olivia looked up to where Prue was still sorting papers.

"What's going to happen to them?"

Cragen walked up behind her.

"Social services will be here any minute, why don't you gather them all together."

* * *

Olivia, Casey, and Liz watched the first social worker walk in.

"I'm here to get Miss Connor Salt."

Billy looked at Casey.

"What about Red?"

Casey didn't have time to answer before the second social worker walked in.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Reid."

Billy looked at Liz.

"Please don't let them take her. I raised her please."

Liz gave Billy a sad expression and handed Reid to the social worker. Reid started screaming and crying.

"Lizzie, Lizzie!"

Liz was surprised since Reid hadn't said anything since they had met. The social worker didn't look pleased.

"Stop crying you screaming brat."

Casey quickly grabbed Billy before she could punch the woman. Liz made her mind up.

"I think we have changed are minds."

The social worker didn't care, handed Reid back to Liz, and left. The first social worker was still standing there.

"We need to leave now Miss Salt."

Casey looked at Liz then Billy.

"I think I've changed my mind also."

The social worker wasn't as easy as the other one.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to take her."

Casey bit her lip and looked at Billy.

"What if I wanted Connor to stay with me?"

Billy looked up at Casey surprised.

"Show up at my office bright and early Monday morning."

The social worker said before leaving. Cragen looked at Olivia.

"I'll call and tell them not to send the other social workers."

Prue looked around the room.

"Where are Eri and I staying?"

Olivia looked at the two girls.

"How would you like to stay with me?"

Eri jumped up and down and hugged Olivia. Casey glanced at Alexa who was standing alone.

"You too."

Alexa looked a little confused. Casey had to smile.

"Who else am I supposed to teach everything I know about softball to?"

Alexa got wide-eyed then hugged Casey. Billy looked at Liz and Casey.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN: **I know it's not realistic, but half my stories involve social workers, foster parents, and adoption which only leaves so many new ways to write it. And usually I like to skip that part so we can get to the family times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Did Olivia and Elliott become a couple? No. Okay then I don't own SVU.

* * *

**AN: ** The beginning of this chapter is just supposed to be a silly, fun, not really plot filled. We'll get more on the story line in the next chapter.

* * *

_An hour later that same day_

Liz, Olivia, and Casey decided to take the girls cloths shopping first. Liz smiled holding up a black shirt.

"Billy don't you think this is perfect for Reid?"

Billy read it and laughed.

"Casey and Olivia would hurt us."

Casey turned to Liz.

"What am I hurting you for?"

Liz handed the t-shirt to Casey. Casey read it and laughed.

"Real funny Liz."

Olivia looked at the shirt and read it out loud.

"My Aunts are cute and single."

Eri ran up to Olivia.

"Can I get this one?"

Olivia looked at the pink shirt with black bows going down the front.

"Yes that's fine."

"They all need this one."

Casey said holding up a green t-shirt. Billy read it out loud laughing.

"You're family is in the restaurant business, mine's in law enforcement."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She was glad that all the kids had seemed quick to adjust to a family like enviroment. After getting cloths for all the kids they got other important things the kids would need.

"How about we all go back to my house to eat a late lunch?"

Liz asked when they finished shopping.

"I like that idea because I still need to go grocery shopping."

Olivia said knowing she would have to go after work the next day. Then something hit her.

"Liz you aren't by any chance off tomorrow?"

Liz nodded.

"Can you maybe watch Prue and Eri while I work something out with Captain?"

Liz nodded and looked at Casey.

"Would you like me to watch Billy and Alexa while you talk to your boss?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it."

Billy looked up at Casey.

"Where do you work?"

Prue didn't let Casey answer.

"She's an A.D.A."

Billy then turned her attention to Liz.

"What do you work as?"

Liz smiled.

"I'm a judge."

* * *

_That afternoon at Liz's_

"Billy are you sure you're fine with Reid staying with me?"

Liz asked before Casey took the girls to her house.

"I told you it was fine when you asked the first time. As long as I get to see her every day it's fine."

Billy told Liz for the hundredth time.

"Just know you're welcome to come see her any time, just ask Casey."

* * *

_Next morning D.A.'s office (**AN: **I don't remember who S.V.U.'s D.A. is so we'll just say its Branch for now.)_

"What do I owe this visit to Novak?"

Author asked as Casey walked into his office.

"I need a week or two off."

Casey said taking a seat.

"For what reasons?"

Author asked leaning forward a little.

"I guess it would fall under family. You see I just took in two kids and need a little time to get everything settled."

Casey explained.

"That's fine take two weeks off if you need more time just let me know?"

Casey smiled and stood up.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

_Same morning, same time at the precinct_

Olivia walked into Cragen's office.

"How does three weeks sound?"

Cragen asked as soon as she entered.

"Thank you Captain that should be plenty of time."

* * *

_Liz's house lunch time_

Liz looked at her pantry then the five kids.

"Let's take a vote. Who wants peanut butter and jelly?"

Liz watched Eri put her hands up.

"Who want's grilled cheese?"

Alexa and Billy raised their hands.

"Prue what would you like?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and banana sandwich please?"

Liz nodded than looked at Reid.

"Can you tell me what you want little Red?"

Reid giggled.

"Nana wich."

Liz smiled and fixed lunch. Liz sat down across from Billy with Reid in her lap. Liz heard Casey open the door.

"I'm back."

Liz wasn't paying attention as Reid grabbed her sippy cup.

"Liz you might won't to."

Casey didn't finish before Reid hit the cup on the table sending juice all over herself and Liz. Olivia chose the moment to walk in joining in on Casey's laughter. Liz even started laughing with everyone.

"Casey and Olivia you can clean this up while I get Reid cleaned up.

* * *

**AN: **We'll get more on the girls during their captivity in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SUV.

* * *

One week had gone by since the girls had shown up on Liz's door step. The adoptions were going smoothly, Reid's going through a little faster since Liz was only adopting one child. The three oldest suffered from nightmares and Casey prayed they didn't get worse during the trial, even though history told her they would.

* * *

_Olivia's apartment 6:00 am Monday morning_

Olivia had gotten up preparing breakfast, which in her case was cereal. Prue was the first up already bright-eyed for someone who had just gotten up. Casey and Olivia were always arguing over who had the most energy Prue, Eri, or Alexa. Prue seemed to always be wide awake regardless of how much sleep she got. Once Eri made her way into the kitchen Olivia went to get ready while they ate.

"Prue help your sister pick something appropriate to wear."

Olivia was washing the bowls from breakfast while Prue helped her sister. Eri had her own style which was a mix of bows, pink, and black. Olivia didn't mind this, but today was the first day of the trial and Olivia preferred her to wear something more court approved.

"Livie can you braid my hair?"

Eri asked walking into the kitchen wearing a beige jumper over a light pink tee. Olivia smiled taking the hair brush and black ribbons from Eri to do her hair. Olivia sighed realising that all together Eri still ended up in pink, black, and bows in her hair.

"Prue are you ready?"

Prue stepped out of her room wearing a grey pen skirt, a white turtle neck, and grey jacket. Then Olivia looked down noticing that Prue had borrowed a pair of Casey's heels.

"Prue when I said dress court approved I didn't mean try to pass as an A.D.A."

Prue smiled knowing Olivia was joking.

"I always dress like this."

Unlike her sister Prue preferred a more professional look. Olivia swore she would end up working for the D.A. or if she wanted to the F.B.I.

* * *

_Casey's house 6:00 am Monday morning_

Casey yawned stretching to turn her alarm off. She'd learned that Billy and Alexa functioned better on schedules which ment every morning Casey got up at six to make coffee and start on breakfast. At 6:10 Billy walked down the stairs like any other morning with Alexa following five minutes later.

"Here you go."

Casey said handing each of them a cup then turning back to cooking breakfast. Alexa wasn't the best morning person and wasn't fully awake till after having a banana smoothie. Casey found them very good also using them as a substitute for coffee that early in the morning. Billy disagreed and just took orange juice in the morning.

"Do either of you have any questions about today?"

Casey asked serving them their breakfast.

"None that we haven't asked already."

Alexa said eating her pancakes. Unlike normal people Alexa put butter on them, folded them like a taco, and dipped them in syrup. Casey had to admit that it came in handy if you were ever trying to eat in a hurry.

"Time to go get ready."

Casey said clearing the table. Before she could get to far Casey loosely grabbed Alexa's elbow.

"No net tights or neon skirts."

Alexa was an odd one. Liz said she was a mix of Alex and Casey with a wild side which in all their opinions equaled dangerous. Alexa always dressed like she was from another time her fashion of the month was seventies and eighties. Thankfully for Casey when Alexa returned she looked a little normal. Alexa was wearing light blue jeans with a matching vest over a tan shirt. And as Alexa had said for luck her favorite pair of lace styled slip ons.

Billy came down in a red shirt and army green jacket. Casey wanted to shake her head at the jeans that had a hole above the knee, but she knew it was no use.

"Time to go."

Casey said grabbing her purse.

* * *

_Courthouse 8:00 am Monday morning_

Liz laughed when she saw Casey walk in with the girls.

"I see Billy won an argument this morning."

Casey glared at Liz.

"No she didn't because I let it slide."

Both women turned around when they heard Olivia.

"I told you Prue you're not allowed to have more than half a cup of coffee."

Prue crossed her arms and started talking to Eri. Billy was singing to Reid who was giggling. Casey noticed Alexa was staring at the wall tapping her foot.

"You nervous?"

Alexa jumped a little when Casey sat down next to her. Alexa turned her head away from Casey looking down.

"Yea"

Casey wrapped Alexa into a side hug.

"You'll do just fine."

* * *

_Courtroom 8:10 am Monday morning_

Sonya Paxton was the A.D.A. on the case. Casey didn't practically like her, but she preferred her over Kim.

"The people call Connor Salt to the stand your honour."

Casey sent Billy a reassuring smile as she walked to the stand. After she was sworn in Sonya asked the first question.

"Can you tell me what happened August of 1995?"

Billy glanced at Caper then answered.

"My parents were killed in front of me and I was abducted."

Sonya gave Billy a small smile.

"Can you tell me what happened on the ninth of this month?"

Billy looked at Liz and Reid as she spoke.

"I watched Caper kill Morgan."

Sonya turned to face the jury.

"Can you tell us who these two people are?"

Billy dared to look at Caper as she spoke.

"Danny Lopez aka Caper was the man who took me. Morgan was one of his older victims."

Sonya also looked at Caper when she asked her next question.

"What did you do when you saw him hurting Morgan?"

Billy brought her hand to run over her cheek.

"I tried to stop him."

Sonya sent Billy another smile.

"Billy can you tell me about what you did for ten years?"

Billy glanced at the jury.

"When he first took me one of the older girls watched after me. Morgan was always the nice one and listened. The others were always getting punished for trying to escape. When I was nine he brought Alexa to us. By this time Morgan was the only older girl. He kept us in part of the basement. If we were good he would let us up and we could watch t.v. I was ten when he got Prue and Eri. Prue was kind of a school teacher. She taught all of us stuff. Morgan taught us stuff to, but she wasn't super smart like Prue. Reid is the youngest so he never hurt her."

Sonya thanked Billy and told her she was done. The defense asked a few questions, but none of them could even make Caper sound just a little not guilty. Alexa was after Billy than Prue went. Olivia also had to talk about how she caught the suspect. It didn't take long for the jury to find him guilty on all charges.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I do not own SVU or any of the movies mentioned.

* * *

_Alexa found herself gagged and tied to a chair. Across from her Casey sat the same minus the gag. Caper then stepped beside Casey._

_"You couldn't protect them and you can't protect her."_

Casey woke up when she heard Alexa scream. It was a week after the trial, but Alexa was still having nightmares. Casey walked into Alexa's room and gently shook Alexa awake. Alexa shot awake then started crying. Casey pulled Alexa into her lap trying to calm her down.

"Alexa do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Alexa tightened her hold on Casey's sleeve.

"He was going to kill you."

Casey pulled Alexa closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Lexa he's in jail. He can't hurt you, me, or anyone else again."

Alexa continued to cry until her cries became little sniffles. Soon Alexa fell back to sleep holding on to Casey.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Are you excited about going to school today?"

Alexa nodded while Billy shook her head. Both would be in seventh grade since Billy was a little behind.

"You'll both be fine, but if you don't go get ready now will be late."

Casey warned clearing the table. Alexa and Billy ran upstairs appearing again a few minutes later. Casey wasn't surprised by Alexa's appearance. Lime green tights, black one shoulder tops, and pink high top sneakers had become a normal thing over the last two weeks. Billy though took her by surprise wearing a dress. It was an orange daisy print, collared, sleeveless dress that Billy had paired with brown knee-high boots and her favorite army green jacket.

"Casey, don't look so surprised I do like wearing dresses from time to time."

Casey just nodded grabbing her purse.

"Olivia is going to pick you up and your going to hang out at the precinct for a little while."

Even though she had three weeks Olivia had decided to go back a week early. Cragen told Olivia she could bring the kids to the precinct if they behaved. Casey had asked Olivia to watch the girls while she was in court that afternoon. Olivia had her hands full with all five girls since Liz was also in court.

* * *

"This is something I never thought I'd see."

Munch stated as Olivia walked in with the five girls. Olivia have Munch a look that spoke louder than words.

"Nice to see you again Alexa."

Elliott said politely.

"You're only saying that because Olivia told you to be nice."

Alexa said plopping down in a chair pulling out her homework.

"Excuse her, you're El right?"

Prue asked shaking Elliott's hand.

"Yes, and you're Prue."

Eri walked over to Fin.

"Who are you?"

Thankfully Eri wasn't scared of men after Caper abducted her. The only problem Olivia had, she had no fear of strangers.

"I'm Fin, and you are?"

Eri smiled.

"You have a cool name, and I'm Eri."

"You have a cool name too."

Fin said as Eri laughed.

"Olivia where can I do my homework?"

Billy asked holding her backpack and caring Reid on her hip.

"You're welcome to use my office."

Cragen said from his office doorway. Billy smiled and whispered a thank you as she walked to his office with Reid.

Olivia pulled a chair up to her desk.

"Prue, you and Eri can sit her and do your homework."

Olivia and Elliott had been called to the morgue on a case leaving the girls under Cragen, Munch, and Fin's care.

Prue had finished her homework, and started reading a book. Eri finished and walked over to Munch's desk.

"Munch who is Alex?"

Munch looked up a little alarmed.

"Where did you her that name from?"

Eri glanced at Prue.

"I heard Livie talking to El about her. So who is she?"

Munch glanced at Fin who hadn't even looked up.

"She was a good friend of ours. Her and Olivia were really close. Alex was an A.D.A. like Casey."

Eri nodded satisfied with Munch's answer for the moment.

* * *

Casey walked into the precinct not long after that.

"Lexa where's Billy?"

Alexa pointed to Cragen's office as she started to gather her books.

"Time to go, Reid's coming with us."

Casey said from the office doorway. Billy gathered her stuff and handed Reid to Casey.

"What we having for dinner?"

Alexa asked following Casey out.

"I don't know we're having a movie night at Liz's."

Billy and Alexa both smiled. They had, had a movie night the Monday after they escaped and had loved it.

"Can we watch This Magic Moment again."

Alexa asked having fell in love with the movie.

"No, Last Lullaby."

Billy said. Casey shook her head.

"I don't care how cool the plot sounds you're not watching Last Lullaby."

"Sunday at Tiffany's is good or If Only, wait we have to watch Lost Valentine."

Alexa said spinning around. Billy sighed.

"Those are all about love I'd rather watch The Sandlot."

Billy said. Alexa started jumping up and down.

"Yea! Let's watch that one."

* * *

Liz walked over to her movie collection.

"What movie are we watching first?"

"This Magic Moment or The Sandlot."

Alexa said.

"The Sandlot."

Billy voted. Liz turned to Casey.

"What is your choice?"

Casey smiled.

"Anyone want to watch Who's the Boss?"

"No"

Billy and Alexa said in unison.

"I'm all up for old shows, but you watch too much Who's the Boss going on and on about Angela's character looking a lot like Liz and."

Casey jumped over Billy to cover Alexa's mouth.

"Thank you Lexa. We'll watch The Sandlot first."

Casey said in a warning voice.

* * *

**AN:** I'm going to be adding more scenes with Liz, Casey, and the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN 1: With school starting soon I'm going to try my best to update weekly on Mondays.**

* * *

**AN 2: In this chapter the girls have lived with Liz, Casey, and Olivia for about three months.**

* * *

"Did you have a good day at school Lexa?"

Casey asked as Alexa walked into the house. Billy had already went upstairs to do her homework.

"Yea, I got and A on my paper about slavery."

Casey closed the front door behind her and set the house keys down.

"See I told you, you did a good job on it."

Alexa smiled a little as she walked to the counter where she preferred to do her homework. Casey also walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have for homework tonight?"

Alexa started pulling out her books.

"Normal studying for test, but I do have to start on a project that's do before the end of the year."

Casey walked around the counter so she was standing in front of Alexa.

"Do you need any help?"

Alexa nodded knowing she was going to need lots of help.

"We have to make a family tree."

Casey didn't know what to tell Alexa. Alexa continued.

"I was hoping you could help me, because I want to do it on my new family."

Casey smiled surprised that Alexa considered them family.

"Just ask me what you need to know and I'll try my best to answer."

Alexa smiled then looked down shyly.

"Can I call you mom?"

Alexa said fast and quietly. Casey almost didn't catch it. Alexa looked up when Casey didn't say anything. Casey was fixing to answer when the phone started ringing. Casey went to answer it.

"I'll be right back."

Alexa looked back down and let a single tear fall. She couldn't believe she had messed everything up. She quickly, but quietly left the house going to the only place she could think of.

* * *

Liz had noticed that Alexa was a completely different person around Casey. She let her walls tumble-down. That's how Liz knew that even though Casey was clueless when it came to raising kids she had to be doing something right. Alexa let a few of her walls down around Liz and Olivia, but not all of them. That's why it surprised Liz that afternoon when Alexa showed up at her house.

"Alexa what happened?"

Alexa looked down letting a few more tears fall.

"I messed everything up."

Liz lead Alexa to the couch and sat down next to her.

"What did you mess up Alexa?"

Alexa wiped her eyes.

"I asked her if I could call her mom."

Once again Alexa spoke quickly and quietly. Liz heard a knock on the door and had a good feeling she knew who it was. A minute later she returned to the living room.

"Alexa I think someone wants to talk to you."

Alexa looked up when Casey sat down next to her. Liz turned to Billy.

"Reid was taking a nap. Why don't we go see if she's up?"

Liz didn't wait for an answer and headed towards Reid's room.

"Lexa why did you run away?"

Alexa grabbed a pen and started doodling on the palm of her hands.

"Because you were mad."

Casey carefully put her arm around Alexa.

"I wasn't mad Lexa. I was shocked, but happy that you wanted to call me mom."

Alexa looked at Casey with hope in her eyes.

"So, can I call you mom?"

Casey smiled and nodded. Alexa hugged Casey.

"I love you mom."

Casey tried her best not to cry as she held her arm out to Billy.

"Family hug."

Billy smiled and joined in on the hug. Casey looked at Liz and Reid.

"You too."

Liz smiled like Billy and joined the hug.

* * *

**AN: It's a short update, but at least you'll have a little something to read until the next chapter. I also realise that Alexa was quick to call Casey mom, but I wanted them to quickly form a bond since like Liz said in the chapter she has lots of walls that she puts up around everyone else.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm going to write a chapters centering around each girl. This way y'all can get a little more on them. I'm starting with Billy.**

* * *

Alexa had softball practice so Liz had agreed to watch Billy. Casey had learned the hard way it was impossible to coach softball and keep an eye on Billy, the only sport she liked was basketball.

"What would you like for dinner?" Liz asked as she strapped Reid in the buggy.

"Can I cook? There's this pasta dish I've wanted to try." Billy asked.

Liz thought for a second '_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.' _"Sure just tell me what you need."

Billy smiled and quickly started walking around store.

* * *

When they got back to her house Liz set a play area up in the living room for Reid while she helped Billy in the kitchen.

"What exactly are we cooking?" Liz asked as she started taking the ingredients out of the bag.

Billy answered as she washed her hands. "It's my own spin on chicken parmesan in a pasta dish."

Liz washed her hands after Billy. "What would you like me to do?"

Billy stopped what she was doing and turned to Liz. "You can go ahead and start on the pasta while I do the chicken."

It wasn't long before all three of them were sitting around the table.

Liz smiled as she took a bite. "This is really good. You might have to give me cooking lessons."

Billy looked at her plate as a small smile crept across her face. "Thank you."

Reid clapped causing both of them to laugh. "I guess that means you like it." Billy stated wiping Reid's mouth.

* * *

Liz had just put Reid down when she heard Billy singing. She stood at the door and listened quietly as Billy started another song.

"_Know, I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret."_

The song sounded familiar, but Liz couldn't place it.

_"And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. I lost the love I loved the most."_

Liz had to admit that Billy could sing really well.

_"I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me, who do you think you are."_

Liz stepped into the room and Billy stopped. "That was really good Billy. May I ask what you were singing."

Billy gave Liz a small smile. "Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, but I prefer the Lea Michelle version."

Liz went and sat on the end of the bed. "I've never heard of either one, but it was a good song."

"Human is also a good one by Christina Perri." Billy said folding her hands in her lap and giving Liz another smile.

"Why don't you sing it for me?" Liz asked.

Billy nodded and took a deep breath then started singing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short. Also I'm going to put a song for each chapter based on the girls so I need suggestions. I have an idea for Alexa's, but feel free to through out other songs. Like I said I just have an idea nothing set in stone.**

**Also I don't own SVU or the songs. If I did I don't think I would be writing Fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU.**

* * *

**Warning: Slight mentions of attempted suicide.**

* * *

Casey knew that the school would call her one day, though she always expected it to be Billy in trouble not Alexa. It wasn't that Alexa was a goody-goody or anything she just preferred keeping to herself and didn't interact enough to get in trouble.

When Casey arrived at the school she saw a girl sitting outside the principle's office. She was a little scared seeing the girl had a black eye, a busted lip, and a red mark across her cheek. She took a deep breath as the principal opened the door. "You can come in Miss Novak."

Casey sat down next to Alexa and took in her injuries. Casey noticed that she assumed by the nurses doing Alexa had two butterfly stitches above her eye brow. She to also had a red mark across her cheek. Alexa looked up at Casey with a guilty look. "I didn't mean to bust her lip."

Principle Quincy sat at her desk and folded her hands. "Miss Novak your daughter got into a physical fight with another student. Because of the circumstances of past history and current events the other girl has been suspended for a week. Miss Alexa is suspended for three days, but I recommend that she stay home a little longer."

Casey nodded. "May I ask why the other girl is suspended longer?"

"This is the fifth fight Miss Kate has gotten into this semester along with the fact she started the fight." Mrs. Quincy stated.

Casey once again nodded and looked over to a quiet Alexa. "Can you tell me why you hit her?"

Alexa crossed her arms and looked down.

"From my understanding Miss Kate was talking about another student, Miss Kristin, and she shoved Alexa after she tried to stick up for her." Mrs. Quincy explained.

"Was Miss Kristin involved in the fight?" Casey asked noticing the single tear that fell down Alexa's cheek.

Mrs. Quincy gave Alexa a sad look. "See Miss Kristin has been bullied for a while by Miss Kate and her friends and yesterday she attempted suicide."

Casey gasped while Alexa pulled her knees to her chest.

"Kristin and Alexa are very close as I'm pretty sure you are aware already. That's why I suggested Alexa take a few days and maybe go visit Kristin. Here's her parent's number." Mrs. Quincy continued handing Casey a slip of paper.

Casey had to admit this was the first time she had ever heard of Kristin. "Well if that's all can I take Alexa home?"

Mrs. Quincy nodded before holding the door open for them.

In the car, which Casey had gotten after Liz had convinced her she needed one, Casey decided to ask Alexa a few questions. "How come your principal knows about your friends but I don't?"

Alexa stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "I don't know, maybe because I didn't want you to know. Maybe because I thought I could help her. Maybe if I could have stopped Kate and her friends Krissy wouldn't have cut. If I had stopped her maybe my only friend wouldn't be in hospital." By know Alexa was shouting and sobbing.

Casey pulled over and started rubbing comforting circles on Alexa's arm. "Alexa it isn't your fault."

Alexa shook her head. "Yes, it is. I should have told someone, but Krissy begged me not to say anything."

Casey unbuckled her seat belt so she could get closer to Alexa. "Alexa it isn't your fault. You were her friend when all the other girls were mean to her. It's not your fault. Why don't I call her parents and see when you can visit?"

Alexa wiped her tears and nodded.

* * *

Later that day Casey found herself walking through the hospital halls with Alexa next to her. Kristin's parents had gladly agreed to allow Alexa to visit hoping it would cause Kristin to open up a little. Alexa was carrying a vase of orange roses having told Casey they were Kristin's favorite.

Alexa paused at the door a little hesitant to step in. "Why don't I hold the vase so you can open the door when you're ready?"

Alexa nodded and handed Casey the vase. Then she slowly pushed the door open. As soon as she opened the door Alexa ran across the room gently engulfing Kristin in a hug.

The first thing Casey noticed was the major difference in the two girls. Kristin was the complete opposite of Alexa with dark brown hair that had a blue streak in it. Her eyes were also brown, but a lighter shade than her hair. Her finger nails were painted a sparkly black while Alexa's were blue and green.

Casey then turned to Kristin's parents. "I'm Casey, Alexa's mother."

The father held his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Richard and this is my wife Ann."

Casey shook he's hand. "I hope you don't mind that we came. Alexa was really upset and her principal suggested that she visit."

Ann glanced over to where Kristin and Alexa were both smiling. "Trust me this is the much I've seen Kristin smile in a long time."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alexa said hugging Kristin.

Kristin smiled before moving over so Alexa could sit on the bed facing her. "You going to tell me why you're not in school?"

Alexa bit her lip and mumbled. "I got suspended."

"How?" Kristin asked shocked.

"I finally beat Kate up." Alexa admitted knowing she couldn't lie to Kristin.

Kristin nodded knowing Alexa wouldn't want to talk about it anymore. Alexa gave Kristin a shy glance. "Why did you do it Krissy?"

Kristin fiddled with her hands in her lap. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about why, but it was the simple fact that she didn't want Alexa to know why. She only looked up when Alexa grabbed her hands. "Krissy I will not judge, I just want to know what could cause you so much pain that brought you to this. I know you, remember so I know that Kate and her friends aren't the only reason."

Krissy took a deep breath and stared Alexa right in the eyes. "I was scarred that they might be right."

Alexa's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. Kristin sat frozen worried she had just ruined her only friendship. Finally Alexa was able to form words again. "Krissy listen to me. I don't care if they were right because there is no doubt in my mind that you are my best friend and nothing will change that, ever."

Kristin slowly pulled her hands away from Alexa. "But, Lexie what if I don't want to be your friend?"

"I guess we'll just have to work on it." Alexa said smiling.

* * *

Richard, Ann, and Casey who been listening to the girls conversation each held different emotions.

Richard was the first to speak startling the two girls. "Did I hear what I think I just heard come out of my daughter's mouth?"

Krissy quickly pulled away from Alexa even though she didn't want to. Ann saw the anger on her husband's face. "Richard those no need to yell, maybe it's just a phase."

Richard didn't hear a word he's wife said as he looked at Alexa. "I want you out and don't you dare come near my daughter again."

Alexa wanted to yell back, but saw the tears quickly flowing down Kristin's face. Like second nature she wiped them away, pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and walked out of the room followed by Casey. Casey pulled Alexa close to her as she sobbed.

* * *

**AN: First off I decided against the song thing because I had no clue where to put one in. Second off the next chapter won't be about Eri or Prue there's will be chapters 11&12 for the simple fact this chapter has a part 2.**

**Also I want to know what you think about this chapter and if you would maybe like to see Krissy in future chapters?**


	10. Chapter 10

Casey had taken the girls over to Liz's for a movie night in attempt to cheer Alexa up. The girls were picking a movie while Casey was in the kitchen with Liz. "So please explain how Alexa managed to get suspended."

Casey sighed. "A girl was saying stuff about her friend and they got into a fight."

Liz nodded and took a sip of her drink. "What did the friend have to say about Alexa sticking up for them?"

"Nothing because the girl is in the hospital after attempting suicide." Casey said leaning back against the counter.

Liz gasped. Casey decided to continue. "I took Alexa to see her, that's why I'm having to cheer her up. I can't belive how close they are and I never even heard of the girl till today."

"Why is Alexa so upset though?" Liz asked.

Casey closed her eyes taking a long sip of her wine. "Kristin's father basically kicked Alexa out after finding out his daughter might be gay. I on the other hand still can't wrap my mind around this whole mess."

Liz was shocked, but managed to get some words out. "Wait you said the girl's name is Kristin? The other day I over heard Alexa telling Billy about a Kris. I could have sworn Kris was a boyfriend."

"You might not be to far off, just the fact that Kris is a girl." Casey answered taking another sip of her wine.

"What do you think about Alexa maybe being gay or at least bi?" Liz asked not expecting the answer she got.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as she's happy. And besides I would be a hypocrite if I said anything about it." Casey said while Liz gulped.

"I'm sure Kristin's father will come to his senses eventually." Liz said sitting down on the bar stool next to Casey.

Casey gave a ghost of a smile. "For both of the girls sake I sure hope so." Then she sat up a little straighter and looked at Liz. "You didn't see how they both smiled around each other. And how Alexa wiped away her tears when Richard yelled at them. She even planted a kiss on her forehead like it was second nature."

They were interrupted by Billy walking into the kitchen with Reid on her hip and a movie in her other hand. "Reid has chosen and she wants to watch Cars."

Liz groaned as Casey gave an amused laugh. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had seen the movie Cars and all three Toy Storys enough to quote them."

Casey stopped laughing when she noticed Alexa wasn't in the kitchen. "Where's Alexa, Billy?"

"She said she wanted to be alone. I guess she's in the attic. I swear she spends half her time in that attic." (Two months ago Liz had gotten the attic fixed up so the girls would have somewhere to hangout when they were at her house.) Billy answered.

Casey sighed setting her glass down and standing up. "I'm going to go check on her."

Liz also stood up. "Why don't I go check on her? I'm not her mother so she might be more comfortable about this around me."

Casey nodded and slowly sat back down.

* * *

Liz could hear sniffling as she entered the attic. "Alexa may I come up?"

"You're already up and even if you weren't you wouldn't care what I say." Alexa said from the conner next to the window.

Liz nodded to herself knowing that was true. "Case told me what happened today."

Alexa crossed her arms over her chest keeping up her defense. "She wants to send me back doesn't she?"

Liz knew she shouldn't have been, but she was a little taken back by the bitterness and chilling sound of the words. "What makes you think that?"

Liz saw Alexa's defense slip for just a split moment. "Because I might like my best friend."

Liz moved closer to Alexa and slid down next to her. "Alexa trust me, Casey will never stop loving you. No matter what you do she will always be your mother. Trust me on this she doesn't care about who you love as long as they're the person for you and you're happy."

"Really?" Alexa asked letting one of her many walls down.

Liz nodded. "Yep, she said it herself."

Alexa layed her head down on her knees as they sat in silence until she spoke. "I guess it doesn't matter know does it?"

Liz thought for a minute before she spoke. "Alexa I can't make you any promises, but maybe Kristin's father will find room some where in his heart to accept both of you."

Alexa nodded laying her head on Liz's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me or Casey about Kristin? You know you can tell us anything."

Alexa looked up. "Because the kids at school, even the teachers kept telling us we were to close. Principal Quincy was the only one who didn't say stuff to our face or behind our backs. She was nice to us. I was scared you would do the same."

Liz pulled Alexa in for a hug. "Alexa you will never have anything to worry about when it comes to something like that."

* * *

**Oh and for people who like Krissy characters I'll give you a small spoiler. There will be more of her in chapter 13.**


	11. Chapter 11

After all the months Olivia had, had the girls neither one of them had gotten sick. So when Prue got the flu Olivia was out of her game. Her first thoughts were to make sure Eri didn't get sick also. That's how Olivia found herself calling Fin.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch her for a few days."

Olivia said when Fin arrived. Eri was standing next to Olivia ready to go with her pink back pack.

"No problem, but why didn't you ask Casey or Donnelly to watch her?"

Olivia handed Fin Eri's pink duffel.

"From my understanding, from Casey's brief phone chat earlier, Alexa got in a fight. The principal suggested she visit a friend of hers which didn't go well so know their at Liz's having movie night. Eri has too much energy to sit through a bunch of movies."

Fin nodded not needing any more information as Eri moved to stand next to him.

"Bye Mommy." Eri had started calling Olivia mommy not to long after she had moved in with her.

* * *

"So kangaroo what would you like for dinner?" Fin asked setting Eri's bag on the couch.

"Chicken nuggets and french fries." Eri said plopping down next to where Fin had set her bag.

"Do you know how to cook chicken nuggets and french fries?" Fin asked not knowing where to start being he lived off take-out and tv dinner.

Eri nodded jumping up. "It's easy you open the box, place them on a pan, and put them in the oven. For the french fries you just put them in the microwave."

Fin nodded grabbing he's keys up again. "Well kangaroo if you want that we need to head to the store."

An hour and a half later Fin and Eri were sitting on the couch plates in their laps enjoying their meal.

"I think we did good kangaroo." Fin said flipping through the channels trying to find something kid appropriate.

"Stop, I love this show!" Eri yelled when Fin reached the Disney channel. "Alexa watches it all the time because it's a spin-off of an older show."

Fin had no clue what he was watching, but Eri was enjoying it so he left it on. By the end of the episode Eri was done eating.

"What do you want to do know since we have a little time before you need to start getting ready for bed?" Fin asked through their plates away.

"Do you know how to play hide and go seek?" Eri asked with her signature smile. Fin felt bad for all the boys Olivia and himself would have to run off.

"I'm not Munch, so yes I do know hide and go seek." Fin said.

"Okay I'll hide you count to a hundred." Eri said quickly before taking of down the hall way.

Fin laughed and put his hands over he's eyes. " 6... 50 51 52 53... 98 99 100. Ready or not here I come."

Fin started he's search in the hall way that only led to two places. One being a guest room and bathroom. The other he's messy and rarely used office that he couldn't remember why he had in the first place. After clearing the guest room and bathroom he headed to the office. At first glance it looked empty until he looked under the desk where Eri had managed to climb and hold on to the legs.(**AN:**Like how Matilda hides under the table in the movie.)

"You can come down now." Fin said.

Eri smiled as she crawled out from under the desk. "Let's play tag now. You're it!"

Fin sighed knowing that he would be exhausted afterwards. After several of running around and around the apartment Fin was able to catch up to Eri trying to catch he's breath. Eri took the few extra seconds to climb up the hallway walls to then jump down and take off running.

"I'm going to start calling you spider monkey instead of kangaroo." Fin called after her having caught some of he's breath.

Finally Fin was able to grab Eri up and through her on he's back as she giggled. "How do you have so much energy?"

"I don't know, I guess because I want to be a gymnast and that takes lots of energy." Eri said simply.

Fin made a mental note to talk to Liv about putting Eri in gymnastics since she didn't play any sports. "I think you will make an awesome gymnast, but even gymnast need to sleep."

Eri jumped off Fins back and grabbed her bag with her cloths. "Kay Fin, see you in the morning." She said before walking to the guest room.

* * *

**AN: **Just for your knowledge updates will hopefully be a little quicker since I'm currently writing chapter 14 and I have a good idea where the story's going. There most likely won't be that many chapters left, but never fear there will be a sequel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SVU, the book Prue is reading, or the line she quotes from the book.

* * *

Olivia sighed locking the door, it was to be a long couple of days. She was glad Cragen had gladly given her a few days off. Because she already had a feeling that Prue was going to be a hard sick child, for the simple fact that Prue and Billy were two of the most stubborn kids she had ever met excluding herself.

"Prue, sweetie how does chicken noddle soup sound for dinner." Olivia asked walking into the living room where Prue was lying on the couch.

"Liv even when I'm sick I'm still a vegan." Prue said.

Olivia sighed still not use to having to cook every night not along making sure it was something Prue would eat. "How about vegetable soup instead?"

Prue nodded before pulling the blanket father up her head.

* * *

Prue had no problem eating dinner, but keeping it down was another thing. When she was feeling a little better Olivia asked her a question. "Would you like to go lay on the bed and watch four weddings. That way you'll be more comfortable."

Prue nodded and went to get up, but Olivia easily picked her up carrying her to bed. After making sure she was okay Olivia went back into the living room. Glancing at picture of the squad at a Christmas party. She remembered Eri asking about the blond in the picture and not being able to give her more than a whispered name.

* * *

Two days later Eri was still with Fin and Prue was feeling better. Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to TLC playing on the tv. That was her first clue Prue was up knowing that the only channel that wasn't either history, or crime based she watched was TLC. Olivia had been surprised the first time she had come across Prue watching the channel. Her second clue was the slight humming coming from the chair not far from the couch.

"Good morning." Prue said not even looking up from her book.

Olivia sat up and stretched. "Good morning to you too. What you reading?"

Prue smiled glancing up just for a second. "David Rossi's new book."

"Haven't you already read it three times. I know you must have memorized it by now?" Olivia asked.

"Killings are accidental usually resulting from their hobby getting out of control." Prue stated proving Olivia right before going back to her book.

"Well while you're reading I'm going to cook breakfast. How does vegan blueberry pancakes sound?" Olivia asked.

Prue gave a mumbled reply as Olivia walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: **I know it's short, but the sequel will focus more on Prue, Eri, and Olivia.


End file.
